


What Guides A Pilot

by MissJess5972



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJess5972/pseuds/MissJess5972
Summary: Bodhi and how he met his soulmate. Based off of the idea that everyone has telepathy with their soulmate at a certain age.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing that belongs to me is my OC Christianna. All other characters, and the timeline the story follows, belong to Disney now I suppose.
> 
> Italicized sentences will be the 'telepathy' talking between the couple.

Bodhi sat against the stone wall of his cell, his eyes wide and his heartbeat quickened. The only movement came from his chest, his shallow breathing. The rest of him was frozen, not from the cold but from fear. His mind twitching, scrambling in attempts to grasp onto any thought, any memory. Something to reassure him that he was alive. Still whole after that... thing, invaded his mind.

 

He had never had many friends, not even as a child. He was always too quirky and a bit quiet. He didn't like large crowds or lots of attention. He was too different from others his age. His family had died when he was younger; so he had always been on his own. But never, never had he truly felt alone until this moment.

 

Telepathy.

 

He gasped softly as that one word made it's way to the surface. Allowing him to remember that he was never truly alone. He always had her. Well, sort of.

 

His soulmate. She was beautiful and perfect in every sense of the word. He loved her with all of his heart and soul, and he didn't even know her name. Even when she did speak to him, they were short sentences, barely any emotion behind them. But it never dampened the way he felt for her, and he never pushed for more. Because of her, he always had someone there; for he could _feel_ the connection between their minds. That, that was enough for him.

 

She had told him why once, why she barely spoke, why she all but attempted to push him away. She didn't feel special, didn't feel worthy of something as beautiful as a true soulmate.

 

Ha!

 

And here he was, a defector to the Empire.

 

He shed a tear as he tried to get his mind to focus. What if it didn't work? What if she was gone because of what had been done to him? He would have a very hard time living then.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing so hard as he fought off the jumbled mess of his mind.

 

“ _Tell me you are there.”_

 

He waited for a few moments but got no answer, clenching his fist as his breathing quickened. No. All of the things the force had willed to be taken. Not her. Please.

 

“ _My love please, please. I need to hear you.”_

 

“ _I told you not to call me that.”_

 

A soft sob escaped him and he looked up to the ceiling, past it to whatever force was guiding them all through their lives. Thanking it.

 

“ _I have done something... something that was not my brightest idea. But a necessary one. And now I am being held captive.”_

 

There was a moment of silence. But through it he could feel her become concerned, even though her words stayed calm. It gave him hope.

 

“ _And what did you do?”_

 

“ _I... am a defector to the Empire. In helping a friend deliver an important message that he said would greatly help the rebellion. Though they see my uniform and do not trust me. They... raided my mind and yet still locked me away. I cannot blame them. But I did the right thing, yes?”_

 

“ _That's really only a question you can answer. If you feel it, in your heart and soul then yes. If you regret what you did then no. Accepting the consequences is just a part of that.”_

 

It was his turn to go silent, the softest of smiles gracing his lips as just hearing her was enough to make everything better.

 

“ _He told me. He said I could get right by myself. He said I could make it right, if I was brave enough to listen to what was in my heart, and do something about it. I... I did. I did the right thing.”_

 

He had never sounded or felt more sure and proud of himself. But deep down he knew. The Empire was wrong, so wrong, and they needed to be stopped.

 

“ _I'm proud of you.”_

 

Her words made his eyes widen and tears filled them, his heart aching as he reached out absentmindedly, imagining he could touch her.

 

“ _The Empire caused my families death, years ago. I've been with the Rebellion ever since. They saved me, saved the others who lived through the destruction of my town.”_

 

He stayed silent, not daring to interrupt her as this was the first time she had ever shared anything about herself. He grasped onto her words, held so tight onto them in an attempt to ease the chaos in his head.

 

“ _I have never done something quite like that though. I'm not much use at all to them really. Just.. help take care of children at their daycare center.”_

 

He chuckled softly.

 

“ _Children are the most important people in the universe. They are the future. To help them learn and grow. I'd say that has to be one of the most critical jobs to have. Besides, that means you have the patience of a saint. I'm not the easiest man to deal with.”_

 

He teased with her, joked, needing to laugh. Needing to pretend that a future with her was still a possibility or he really would lose his mind.

 

“ _You.. you get out of that cell Bodhi Rook.”_

 

Her voice barely came as a whisper to his mind, but he'd never felt such a warmth. To hear her say his name did wonders for his confidence.

 

“ _And what will I get if I do?”_

 

More silence, but he could tell her mind was active in thought.

 

“ _My name. If you get out of that cell, and are on your way to a safe place. You can have my name.”_

 

He immediately sat upright, his legs crossing as he prepared to stand. Seems he was about to be even more of a... rebel. Surely breaking out of a jail was going to get some unwanted attention.

 

“ _And then I'm doing something stupid for another deal. Whatever it takes to meet you.”_

 

“ _Can you not at least get out of that cell before you try and make jokes with me?”_

 

He sighed content as he heard her tone change to one of amusement. Progress, always the slightest bit of progress when it came to her. He'd take it one step at a time even if he didn't reach the destination until he was fifty.

 

“ _Yes yes yes, sorry. I- I have to go. Someone's coming.”_

 

He felt her want to protest but ignored it as he returned to his lifeless state against the wall. Guards, with prisoners it sounded like; they were coming his way. A different noise from the creatures that typically partied in the room right outside his cell. Disgusting ones at that. Watching holograms of dancing girls, and betting on games.

 

He listened to the commotion take place, the new prisoners protesting being, well, prisoners. He'd done the same when he came. But they were locked away just as he was, and soon the guards were retreating, and he was left to listen to the new captives bickering among themselves. Affectionate bickering, he noted. He also picked up that there were three men.

 

“Who's the one in the next cell?”

 

Bodhi blinked himself back to reality and listened closely to the cell next to his. Him, he was being referred to.

 

“An imperial pilot!” A much more rough, much less kind, voice spoke now.

 

“Pilot?” The third and final voice spoke, just barely.

 

“I could kill him!” Hands reached through the bars and grabbed harshly at him.

 

Bodhi Rook would normally have shied away from such confrontation, hearing the protests of the third man who now was trying to pry his cellmate away. But now he was determined, he had a reason to get out of that cell. As silly as it may seem.

 

“Hey, are you the pilot?”

 

He turned to see the third man, the man he now knew to be the captain. Who seemed much more composed and softer than his companion. He nodded as he stood, grasping onto the bars between them. Ignoring the throbbing in his head.

 

“I'm the pilot, I brought the message. Get me out of this cell and on a ship. I'll tell you anything you want to know. I'll do anything to help you. Just please, please, get me out of here.” He didn't beg, no, his tone was sturdy and serious. He had a cause now. More than one even. And he'd be the truest definition of rebel, if that's what it took to achieve his goal.

 

“ _You wait for me.”_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that belongs to me is my OC Christianna. All other characters, and the timeline the story follows, belong to Disney now I suppose.
> 
> Italicized sentences will be the 'telepathy' talking between the couple.

“ _You're here, aren't you? On Yavin 4.”_

 

Bodhi sighed softly and opened his eyes, feeling conflicted to have heard from her. Happy, for the first time, she had spoke to him first. But, he didn't deserve such a comfort, such a warmth in his life. Not after what had happened...

 

“ _There's rumors of you everywhere. The pilot. The defector pilot who delivered information to the rebellion that could save the entire universe. Information to destroy the planet killer. You're a hero.”_

 

He smiled sadly, he certainly didn't feel like a hero. Not after watching his home, or all he knew as one, be destroyed.

 

“ _I'm no hero, surely you know that. Jedha. It's gone. All gone. All those innocent lives. I was too late.”_

 

“ _Bodhi. Bodhi I'm so sorry about Jedha. There's nothing I can say, nothing I can do to help. But you, think of all the planets to come. All the places and people the Empire would destroy. You, you prevented so many innocent deaths.”_

 

“ _Not yet I haven't. The Death Star. It's still out there.”_

 

Silence fell upon them; a sad, almost painful one. Worry filling the space between their minds.

 

“ _You're going, aren't you? They're having a meeting now, about going... somewhere. I don't know. But regardless, you're leaving.”_

 

“ _I'm sorry, but I have to. I have to finish what I started.”_

 

“ _But I never got to meet you.”_

 

The sadness in her crashed into him like a wave upon the sand. He met it with reassurance, no way was he going to fail now.

 

“ _If you think a simple data extraction mission will take me down now, you're wrong. Especially if you're going to give me the opportunity to meet you when I return. Which, speaking of, you owe me something.”_

 

He started to beam, closing his eyes though he didn't know why. His heart beat faster as this was a moment he had waited for for so long. Anticipation filing him as each second of silence felt like a lifetime.

 

“ _Christianna. My name, it's Christianna. Chrissy for short, if you want.”_

 

“ _Christianna.”_

 

He repeated her name more times than he could count, almost like a chant, but as barely a whisper. Allowing it to fill him up like Chirrut with his faith in the force.

 

“ _Christianna. Beautiful. Christianna. Chrissy. I still prefer 'love'.”_

 

“ _Bodhi.”_

 

He chuckled to himself, she scolded him, though it was so obviously a playful gesture. One he could certainly get use to, and at a better time, provoke.

 

“ _I told you, warned you, that I was going to do something else. Now you have to make me a deal. If you want me to come back.”_

 

Of course, he still planned to no matter what. Along with finding her on this rebel planet. But it'd be so much more rewarding if she agreed, if it wasn't an accident. Because she chose to.

 

“ _I... I don't like bartering for your life.”_

 

“ _Then don't. I'm coming back, no matter what it takes. But, it would mean the world and more to me, if I could meet you when I returned.”_

 

He expected the silence this time, expected her to muse over everything that had just been spoken between them.

 

“ _You make it back, you make it back to Yavin 4 Bodhi Rook. I... I'm not going to try to reach you. I don't want to distract you in any way. Just please, please. Please come back.”_

 

“ _I will. For the first time in so long, I have a reason. A reason to live, a reason to want to wake up in the morning, to do all that I do no matter how hard it may be. Nothing, nothing will stop me.”_

 

He was as reassuring and confident as he could possibly be in that moment. Taking the time to glance around him. Chaos, that was a good word. Dozens of people running around, loading weapons and supplies onto the ship. The ship that they were practically stealing from the rebellion, since the council hadn't agreed to this mission.

 

Just keep the engine running Bodhi, that's all you have to do. The only way out. That's what Cassian had called him.

 

Soft crying, he could hear it as if she was right next to him. Wrapped tightly in his arms. But she wasn't, the air was empty.

 

“ _Chrissy. You're my cause, my guiding light, please don't cry. When I need a moment of strength, I don't want to remember your tears. Please?”_

 

He slowly boarded the ship when it was time, surprised to find not one ounce of fear inside himself. Realizing how much he'd changed, and wishing he had listened to his heart sooner.

 

“ _I... I love you. You remember that.”_

 

He gasped, faltering with the straps of his seat as he tried to buckle up. His eyes widening as he tried to think of all the possibilities of what she could have said, besides that. Trying to assure himself that's what she really said.

 

“ _C-chrissy. Chrissy?”_

 

Nothing. He felt that silence, the one he'd known for years, the one that told him she wasn't planning on talking any time soon. But this time, it didn't break his heart, it empowered it.

 

“ _I'm telling you in person. And that's my promise.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bodhi's eyes had never been so wide, shock, that's what the nurses had called it. He was scheduled and required to see a therapist until they found him to be fit enough to return to work. They were all that way though, everyone who had been in the battle on Scarif. Though not all were as lucky as he; he had lived.

 

It'd been days since his last conversation with Christianna, but he felt her at times. The connection between them suddenly becoming stronger, though she never said anything. He took it as reassurance, as a reminder. She was still there.

 

He blinked slowly and looked around his quarters, his rooms provided to him as an active member of the rebellion. He felt numb to all of that though. He was just trying to adjust to not having his life in danger for the first time since he left Eadu. But mostly, he just wanted to be with her, and he now had the perfect opportunity.

 

“ _Christianna.”_

 

“ _Bodhi!”_

 

Her voice came suddenly, almost frantic. Proving to him that she'd literally been waiting to hear from him. Knowing that she was here on Yavin, thus she had to have heard of the missions success, and the return of those who had set out on it.

 

“ _Mon Mothma. She's organizing an event, an awards ceremony, and a party to follow. That's... that's where I'd like to meet you.”_

 

He chose it because it was public, and she had always been so reserved about him, he didn't want her to feel cornered. But it was also good because he didn't feel like a hero. Medals? He didn't deserve them. Cassian sure, but he'd worked for the alliance practically since he could walk.

 

“ _Alright. I will be there.”_

 

He sighed and closed his eyes, releasing a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding. Relief washing over him as he was suddenly quite eager to be branded as a hero. By the force, he had to get a proper suit for such a thing!

 

His fingers twitched as he felt anxious now. A mixture of eagerness to meet her, and nervousness for the same reason. What if she didn't like him? Sure, soulmate, but that didn't automatically make someone truly like you. He wasn't so handsome, nor brave and brilliant like his comrades. What would make him well enough for her?

 

“ _Bodhi I will be there. I promise. What color should I wear? To... limit the number of women you will be looking at to try and find me.”_

 

“ _I do not care. Nothing you wear will make a difference. I will know it's you, because it's you. Not because of the color you wear.”_

 

“ _Could you at least attempt to keep from making me melt into a puddle, until we met?”_

 

The slightest of smirks cross his face and his eyes sparkled. Yes, he was a changed man now. No more scared and useless pilot this way. He was a warrior, different from his friends, but still.

 

“ _No.”_

 

And that was that.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that belongs to me is my OC Christianna. All other characters, and the timeline the story follows, belong to Disney now I suppose.
> 
> Italicized sentences will be the 'telepathy' talking between the couple.

Restless. That was the only word anyone could use to describe Bodhi in that moment.

 

His hands were clasped tightly behind his back, keeping him from fidgeting with every random piece of his suit. Not a tux, no that was too much for a rebellion gathering. But it was a formal event, on top of the first time he was to meet his soulmate, so he had to dress formal!

 

He glanced down at the different medals and pins that now embellished him. He was to wear them on his uniform. He was no longer a part of the Empire, in anyone's eyes. That itself was a weight lifted from his shoulders, though it added another.

 

Hero, admirer, signature, idol. So many people throwing words at him that he never thought he'd hear. Words that he didn't find himself worthy of. But none of that mattered right now. All that did was the fact that he could feel with every fiber of his being, somewhere in that room, in that large hall hosting the party, his soulmate was walking around.

 

He couldn't focus on all of the congratulations he received, because he kept trying to contact her, to find out where she was; but she hadn't responded. Though her nervous emotions filled him more than his own.

 

“Come on. We've done enough for now.” His now friend and captain, the third man in the cell, Cassian Andor whispered. He had leaned in and gently lead him away. Dismissing them from the people that all but crowded them. “Do you know where she is?”

 

Bodhi shook his head lightly, his eyes wide and alert as he looked rapidly around the room. “She won't answer me.”

 

Cassian placed a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed. “Hey, hey, relax. She's probably just as nervous as you.”

 

“She is.” He said quietly.

 

It was so different, knowing and planning the first meeting. So much time to build up the emotions. Not like others, who stumbled upon their soulmates on accident.

 

Cassian's humming pulled the pilot from his thoughts. “And we don't know anything about how she looks? Great. Seems we're just going to start asking around for a Chrissy. Or we can look for the girl ready to pass out from nerves.” He joked.

 

“ _Chirrut?”_

 

Bodhi froze and accidentally bumped into Cassian, a word making it's way through the barrier of her nerves. That word was enough to tell him all he needed to know, as it wasn't one someone could make up.

 

“C-chirrut. She's with Chirrut.”

 

By some miracle, by the force. That meddling old man had found his soulmate, introduced himself and caused her to question that she had heard him properly. That single thought was enough to change his course.

 

Cassian simply nodded and stood taller, scanning the area casually as he had done so many times before. Though they weren't always under such pleasant circumstances. To help his friend, such a good person at that, Bodhi. He deserved every ounce of happiness the universe could give.

 

He paused and lowered back down to stand normally, turning his gaze back to his friend. “I see Chirrut, I see Baze, and I see a woman with them.” Though it was only her back, they had been obviously conversing with her.

 

Bodhi's eyes widened again and he sucked in a deep, slow breath. Closing his eyes for a moment as he calmed himself. “I'm ready. Please, Cassian. I need this.”

 

Once again Bodhi found his captain's hand reaching for him, landing on his shoulder and squeezing so reassuringly. The man lowered his head to catch his falling gaze.

 

“Don't you dare doubt now. I may not have a soulmate but I know. I see it in Chirrut and Baze, and I see it in you. Come on. I want to be a part of this moment just as much as everyone else.”

 

Cassian all but pushed his friend along, smiling and nodding to guests that acknowledged them. But he never stopped even for a second, as he had a mission right now. And he could see her so clearly.

 

Her chestnut colored hair cascaded so beautifully over her back and shoulders, parts of it pinned up, and all of it curled lightly for the event. Natural highlights made her hair look like something straight out of a painting. She wore a short dress, knee length, that was a mixture between a blue and a gray color. Layered lace and a bit of sparkle. Not that any of this mattered to Cassian Andor, he only cared about the look that crossed Bodhi's face; the look that confirmed she was the right woman.

 

Bodhi trembled lightly, and the only reason he was still moving was because Cassian forced him to. Though his body had visibly relaxed, melted even. His eyes were wide and full of tears, but there was a soft smile on his face. And he gasped softly when they were close enough to hear her voice, her real voice this time.

 

“I-I can't. What if he doesn't like me? No, what if I picked the wrong dress? I should change, yes. No I should have listened to my friend. She told me to wear the red one but I didn't listen. I- I can't. I can't.”

 

Cassian panicked a little when he saw the girl pull away from Chirrut, turning just enough to make way for the exit. But a flash of brown soon caught his attention.

 

“Don't go.” Bodhi whispered so quiet, so tender; his calloused hands gently wrapping around one of the girls'.

 

She gasped, one that rivaled his own, her fingers twitching as his warmth filled her.

 

Cassian beamed, with Chirrut and Baze smirking to his side. Though he was quick to nod them all off in a different direction, giving the pair some privacy.

 

“Please. Please. It's... it's perfect. I already told you that.” He kept his voice slow and soft, though that was mostly because he was afraid he was going to break.

 

It was officially the longest moment of his life, waiting for her to respond. Just staring at the back of her head as her hand tightened lightly around his. Longer than any moment in his cell, any moment on Scarif, any at all in his life.

 

But it finally ended, and she turned around quickly, their gazes immediately catching hold of one another.

 

“Bodhi.” She whispered, though her voice still cracked. Those beautiful hazel eyes filling with tears. Her free hand lifting to cover her eyes, to wipe the tears from them.

 

“Chrissy.” He whispered back, reaching up and gently pushing her hand away, cupping her cheek and brushing her tears away himself. “You're... you're so beautiful Chrissy. More beautiful than I could have ever dared to imagine.”

 

A soft sob escaped her and she quickly pressed herself against him, burying her face to hide her tears and embarrassment. “You.. you have that tan skin. I always admired that. Made me think of caramel. Makes me want to lick you like an ice cream cone.” She whispered cheeky, in an attempt to give them both comic relief.

 

A deep blush crossed his cheeks and he scraped his throat. Never had he imagined that anyone would ever think such a thing about him. At least, not to be so bold and open about it. But he still chuckled softly. “I'll have to take a rein-check on that. Can I just... be with you now?” He asked hopefully, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tighter than necessary.

 

She stood still and silent for a moment. Pulling back so slowly and tilting her head back to catch his gaze, her eyes immediately filling with tears again.

 

He was so much more handsome than she could ever have wished or hoped. Yes his skin, but oh was he more than that.

 

His deep, chocolate colored eyes made her want to drown in them without a second thought, and oh she could. He wasn't the most muscular man, but he had enough to tease her through his suit, so that was just perfect to her tastes. She had the urge to let his hair down and run her fingers through it. Not to mention rub her hands all over the short beard on his face. His little accent did wonders as well.

 

Given the opportunity, she would definitely call him sexy.

 

His hand traveled down, but only an inch or so; just enough to run his fingers over her jawline. His gaze becoming more tender, more vulnerable. His grip on her tightening. “I told you I would come back to you. How could I not? Leaving such a woman behind waiting on me. It's a crime.”

 

“B-Bodhi.” She scolded, but it wasn't even playful this time. It was weak, now that she had the rest of him turned on her. She couldn't keep up her composure. She started to blush deeply. “Y-you. You owe me something this time.”

 

He started to smile, his eyes lighting up and rivaling the brightness of the stars. Slowly leaning in and pressing a firm kiss to her forehead. “I love you Christianna. And I'm spending every day of the rest of my life proving that to you.”

 

 


End file.
